1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shelving and support means therefor, and more particularly to built-up shelves having the support or wall attachment means concealed therein when the shelves are installed. The present shelves may be removably or permanently installed stand alone units supported by one or more adjacent wall or panel surfaces, or may comprise built in, plural shelves forming an entertainment system, book shelves, or other shelf systems, as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general concept of using a wall or other generally vertical surface to support an outwardly extending shelf for placement of various articles thereon, is of course well known. Typically, such shelves and shelf systems are supported by two or more exposed brackets or the like, which are secured to the wall and extend outwardly therefrom beneath the shelf. While attempts have been made to beautify such brackets, they are generally unsightly when compared to the remainder of the shelf structure and greatly detract from the appearance of what might otherwise be an attractive article of furniture or shelf installation.
The present inventor is aware of only one previously developed shelf support system for supporting a shelf from a vertical surface and which provides complete concealment for the shelf support means (U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,101 issued to Francis G. Sacks, discussed in detail further below). All other shelf support systems of which the present inventor is aware, either (1) leave the shelf supports exposed in some manner, (2) support the shelf from some other surface than a generally vertical wall(s), or (3) provide concealed wall attachment for an article other than a relatively thin, planar shelf (e.g., wall mounted cabinets, etc.).
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a means of removably or permanently attaching shelving to one or more generally vertical surfaces, while simultaneously completely concealing the shelf attachment means. Such a shelf attachment system must provide sufficient versatility to provide for attachment to one or more walls or panels, either as a single, stand alone shelf or as a group of two or more shelves in an article of furniture or the like (book cases, entertainment centers, etc.). Moreover, the shelf attachment system must also provide for temporarily installable, removable shelving as well as permanently installed shelves, while providing an attractive yet sturdy shelf installation.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,168 issued on Sep. 4, 1928 to Ralph A. Dambach, titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Mantel Shelf,xe2x80x9d describes a mantel top shelf which is supported by the underlying mantel structure, rather than being supported by one or more cleats extending from the adjacent walls or other vertical panels, as in the present invention. Dambach does not disclose any means of securing his mantel shelf to a generally vertical wall structure, but states only that his shelf xe2x80x9cmay be fastened upon the mantel or fireplace in the usual manner . . . xe2x80x9d (page two, lines 37-39). All of the external edges of the Dambach mantel shelf are finished, and cannot be used to fit over laterally spaced cleats secured to opposed facing walls or panels, as provided by at least one embodiment of the present invention. Moreover, Dambach permanently secures his mantel shelf to the underlying mantel structure and has no motivation to provide for a removable embodiment, as provided by at least one embodiment of the present shelf system invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,350 issued on Aug. 18, 1953 to Edward D. Backus et al., titled xe2x80x9cFoldable Cabinet,xe2x80x9d describes a box-like cabinet structure having pivotally attached arms at various points and slidably mounted panels at other points, enabling the cabinet to be partially disassembled and folded for storage or transport. This patent also discloses a means of removably attaching the cabinet to a rear wall structure, comprising a vertically spaced apart pair of beveled cleats permanently attached to the wall, with a mating pair of spaced apart cleats having complementary bevels being permanently attached to the back of the cabinet. The cabinet may be lifted slightly to xe2x80x9chookxe2x80x9d the cabinet cleats over the wall mounted cleats to support the cabinet on the wall, or may be lifted to remove the cabinet from the wall attached cleats. Such a removable mounting system cannot be used with a relatively thin shelf having only a single cleat attachment pair, as it relies upon the depth of the cabinet or other article to provide the required vertical bracing from below to prevent the article from falling from the upper cleat attachment. While the present invention may make use of complementary beveled cleats for attachment, additional attachment means are also provided to prevent the shelves of the present invention from falling from a single angled cleat attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,358 issued on Dec. 10, 1963 to William Zell et al., titled xe2x80x9cSupporting Clips,xe2x80x9d describes a pair of mating clips, with one clip being attached to the mounting structure (wall, etc.) and the other clip being attached to the article to be secured to the mounting structure (shelf, etc.) However, Zell et al. disclose only a single thickness of material to which their clip is attached. That is, they do not show any means of concealing their clips within the interior of a hollow, closed shelf structure, as provided by the present shelf structure invention. Moreover, the Zell et al. wall clip comprises only a pair of relatively thin metal tabs which provide support from only a relatively thin plane defined by the tabs, rather than from the upper and lower edges of a relatively wide cleat, as in the present shelf system invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,187 issued on Oct. 17, 1967 to Edward F. Khoury, titled xe2x80x9cDemountable Shelf,xe2x80x9d describes a means of mounting cabinets or other relatively vertically deep structures (not relatively thin shelves) on a pair of exposed wall supports. Each wall support includes a series of angled slots, with the cabinets having four laterally spaced brackets with lateral pins extending therefrom, for engaging two vertically separated slots in each wall support. The Khoury system differs substantially from the present invention, in that Khoury requires two laterally spaced, vertically disposed wall supports, whereas the present invention requires only a single horizontal wall cleat, or a series of horizontally coplanar wall cleats on adjacent walls. Moreover, the Khoury wall supports are clearly visible beyond the vertical dimensions of the suspended cabinets, whereas all wall attachments of the present shelves are completely concealed by the shelves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,626 issued on Feb. 16, 1971 to Irwin J. Ferdinand et al., titled xe2x80x9cModular Adjustable Wall Shelving,xe2x80x9d describes a system similar to the Khoury cabinet support system described immediately above. The Ferdinand et al. system differs in that the vertical supports each have a series of slots therein, into which mating ears or tabs of relatively thin, planar horizontally disposed shelf support arms are secured. The shelves are built up of upper and lower sheets of material, creating a hollow core, into which the horizontal support arms are inserted. While the Ferdinand et al. support arms themselves are concealed, the vertical wall attachments remain exposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,486 issued on Feb. 29, 1972 to Irwin J. Ferdinand et al., titled xe2x80x9cModular Wall Shelving,xe2x80x9d describes another system having a pair of vertically disposed, spaced apart tracks providing for the adjustable positioning of one or more shelves thereon. The ""486 Ferdinand et al. disclosure differs from the ""626 patent to the same inventors, in that a pair of intermediate tracks is removably secured to the vertical structure which is permanently attached to the wall, with shelf supports then being adjustably secured to the removably attached wall tracks. While the permanently attached structure may be concealed with decorative trim, the same points of distinction noted above are seen to apply here as well, i.e., the exposed tracks and exposed lower attachment lugs or fingers which extend from the shelves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,101 issued on Feb. 27, 1973 to Francis G. Sacks, titled xe2x80x9cShelf,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly having a relatively deep and solid support member which is mechanically or adhesively secured to a wall structure, with a hollow, box-like structure removably installed thereover. Sacks provides no means for positively securing the box-like structure to the support member or to the wall. The only component used in addition to the support block, its wall attachment means, and the box-like cover, is a shim which may be installed between the support block and the box to provide a frictional fit between the block and box. In contrast, the present invention uses one or more relatively shallow cleats, to which the hollow shelf is secured. Accordingly, the present shelf system provides additional stiffening ribs within the hollow shelf, for greater rigidity and strength. The relatively deep mounting block of Sacks precludes the installation of such ribs within the hollow shelf, as the mounting block fills a substantial amount of the internal cavity of the Sacks shelf. Moreover, the Sacks shelf assembly precludes the use of multiple cleat supports on two or more adjacent walls, as provided by at least one embodiment of the present invention. In such a multiple cleat support system, each side of the hollow shelf which is supported by a wall mounted cleat, must be open in order to engage the cleat. The Sacks shelf box is closed along all but one edge, thereby allowing installation on but a single support block extending from a single wall. The opening of other adjacent edges of the Sacks shelf box in order to pass the box over additional mounting blocks on adjacent walls would result in perhaps only a single edge holding the upper and lower surfaces together, thereby weakening the Sacks box structure to the point that it could not support any significant weight. The internal ribs of the present shelf structure, space for which is provided by means of the cooperating shallow mounting cleats, provide sufficient internal strength and tie together the upper and lower shelf surfaces to allow multiple edges of the shelf to remain open for attachment to adjacent cleats mounted on adjacent wall surfaces or panels. In addition to the above noted points of difference, at least one embodiment of the present invention provides for a lighter, hollow wall mount portion, clearly not disclosed or anticipated by Sacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,397 issued on Jul. 21, 1981 to Frank Larsson, titled xe2x80x9cAttachment For Wall Cabinets, Mirrors, Shelves, And Similar Articles,xe2x80x9d describes a wall mount system comprising two horizontally disposed, spaced apart tracks or grooves which are permanently attached to the wall structure. As such, the Larsson assembly more closely resembles the mounting system disclosed in the ""350 U.S. patent to Backus, discussed further above. The Larsson system requires the articles (shelves, cabinets, etc.) to be installed and removed by sliding them (or some form of keeper, which slides into the tracks) onto or from the tracks from the side, thus requiring a clear space at least equal to the width of the wall mounted article. The present system allows the shelves to be installed and removed normal to the primary wall structure, thus precluding any requirement for additional maneuvering space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,557 issued on May 20, 1986 to Armin A. Bollmann, titled xe2x80x9cMounting Means For (Releasably And Movably) Mounting Devices On A Wall, Particularly In Clinics, First Aid Or Surgery Rooms, And The Like; And Manufacturing Method For Said Mounting Means,xe2x80x9d describes an entire wall structure formed of exposed magnetically attractive plates, with a series of rectilinear slots provided between each of the plates. Articles may be suspended magnetically from the plates, chocked into the trapezoidal slots, or merely hooked on the lips of the slots. The Bollmann system is not closely related to the present invention, due to the exposed suspension or attachment surface and completely different article attachment means provided by Bollmann.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,236 issued on Dec. 12, 1989 to Harold M. Randall, titled xe2x80x9cSupport For Securing A Shelf To A Wall,xe2x80x9d describes a shelf and support system essentially opposite that of the present invention, in that Randall provides a permanently mounted slotted bracket into which the edge of the relatively thin, single panel shelf is inserted and wedged in place. Thus, the Randall system results in both the upper and lower edges of the support bracket being visible above and below the shelf surface. In contrast, the present system provides a hollow shelf which upper and lower surfaces fit over the wall attachment cleat(s), with the cleat(s) being completely concealed once the overlying shelf is placed thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,703 issued on Mar. 30, 1993 to Modesto Pratolongo, titled xe2x80x9cConcealed Support Device To Fasten A Shelf To A Wall,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively complex apparatus for attaching a shelf to a wall structure. Contrary to the title of the Pratolongo patent, the support device is not completely concealed. A permanently attached wall mounting member has an external ridge which is exposed about its periphery, between the abutting edge of the shelf and the wall structure. In contrast, the shelves of the present invention fit completely over the underlying wall attachment cleats to completely conceal those cleats. Moreover, Pratolongo does not disclose any means for supporting his shelves from two or more adjacent walls, as provided by at least one embodiment of the present shelving and attachment system invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,536 issued on Jan. 6, 2000 to Chris Cinkaj, titled xe2x80x9cDecorative Shelving And Method Of Making Same,xe2x80x9d describes various embodiments of a system for permanently attaching a single shelf to a single wall surface or supporting panel. The primary emphasis of the ""536 U.S. patent issued to the present inventor, is the use of complementary beveled edges on the wall mounted cleat and along the internal edges of the hollow shelf structure. These beveled edges require the shelf to be installed either by raising the shelf slightly above the final plane of the completed installation and lowering the shelf onto the cleat while advancing the shelf toward the wall structure, or by sliding the shelf onto the cleat from the side. The placement of the shelf onto the cleat by raising the shelf slightly from its final plane of installation, is not possible for the center or rearmost wall attachment cleat when working with multiple wall cleat support installations. However, the present invention provides for support of one or more shelves by means of multiple adjacent cleats and wall or panel surfaces, and may use such mating beveled support edges for the opposed, parallel support cleats disposed along parallel, laterally opposed wall or support panel structures. The earlier ""536 U.S. patent to the present inventor does not anticipate the application of such shelving to multiple adjacent wall surfaces, nor the application of multiple shelves to a series of closely adjacent wall or panel support structures, as found in the construction of bookshelves, entertainment centers, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. D-259,317 issued on May 26, 1981 to Gerald M. Gilmore, titled xe2x80x9cModular Shelving,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having an apparently conventional general configuration, with a plurality of horizontal shelf components and vertical supports extending laterally along the edges of the shelves. However, the vertical support walls or panels are apparently formed of a series of spaced apart vertical slats, rather than being continuous panels. No means of securing the Gilmore shelf system to a fixed wall or other vertical panel, is apparent. Moreover, no disclosure is made of any hollow shelf components, as provided by the present system.
U.S. Pat. No. D-266,482 issued on Oct. 12, 1982 to Leonard Goldstein, titled xe2x80x9cCombined Shelf Bracket And Wall Support,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design comprising exposed, vertically disposed and laterally spaced tracks with cooperating bracket members adjustably secured thereto. The tracks have outwardly flared edges, with the brackets having cooperating inwardly turned edges which grip the outwardly flared edges of the tracks. The brackets each have a support arm extending outwardly therefrom, upon which a shelf (not disclosed in the ""482 Design patent) may be placed. The Goldstein shelf support design is thus exposed even when a shelf is placed thereon, and more closely resembles other such conventional systems wherein the vertically mounted tracks include a series of slots therein into which mating lugs or ears extending from the shelf support arms are hooked.
British Patent Publication No. 1,326,724 published on Aug. 15, 1973 to James C. Harvey, titled xe2x80x9cImprovements In And Relating To The Mounting Of Panel Assemblies, Incorporating Articles of Furniture, On Walls And Floors,xe2x80x9d describes a wall attachment system incorporating a single, horizontally disposed batten or the like having a downwardly extending bevel facing the wall. A cooperating strip is secured to the back of the cabinet or other structure to be supported. A spacer having a thickness equal to that of the combined wall attachment batten and cabinet attachment member is secured to the back of the structure, to place the back of the structure parallel to the adjacent wall. Only a single wall attachment member is provided; the lower edge or bottom of the structure rests upon the underlying floor or surface. The support structure of the ""724 British Patent Publication thus more closely resembles the support structure of the Backus et al. ""350 U.S. patent, discussed further above, than the present invention, and in any event, does not provide cantilevered support of the device suspended therefrom, as does the present shelf suspension system.
European Patent Publication No. 48,225 published on Mar. 24, 1982 to MOVI S.n.c., titled xe2x80x9cDevice And Relevant Complementary Elements For The Suspension Of Furniture Articles To Wall Wood Coverings Composed Of Side-By-Side Panels,xe2x80x9d describes various embodiments of shelf support brackets which all secure to a chock which is in turn mounted in a vertical slot between adjacent wall panels or boards. The brackets are drawn up by means of screws into the chocks, to secure the brackets immovably in place. One type of bracket comprises an elongate, generally U-shaped device with a long screw extending between the two arms. A shelf having a hollow cutout is then slipped over the bracket to conceal the bracket. However, the shelf disclosed is not constructed of a plurality of relatively thin sheets of material, as is the present hollow shelf. It is also noted that no disclosure is made of any multiple shelf assemblies in the ""225 British Patent Publication. Moreover, the system described above using an elongate U-shaped bracket fitting into a hollow pocket in a shelf board, teaches away from the support of a shelf along plural edges thereof as provided by the present shelf attachment system invention, as such elongate brackets extending from mutually orthogonal surfaces would interfere with one another and preclude the installation of a shelf thereon.
British Patent Publication No. 2,191,387 published on Dec. 16, 1987 to Alan J. Marchbanks, titled xe2x80x9cShelves And Supports For Use With Wall Mounted Heating Units,xe2x80x9d describes a shelf supported by a series of brackets which are wedged between a wall and a steam or hot water radiator placed conventionally near the wall. The solid shelf has a series of sockets formed in the underside thereof, which fit over the upwardly extending ends of the brackets. No means is disclosed for positively attaching the brackets to the wall structure, and moreover, the shelf is a solid component, unlike the present hollow shelf. The brackets are exposed to view beneath the solid shelf, unlike the completely concealed shelf attachment cleats of the present shelf system.
Finally, German Patent Publication No. 3,704,889 published on Aug. 25, 1988 to Bajo Trading Anstalt describes (according to the English abstract and drawings) a two piece bracket, with one piece fastening to the wall structure and a second piece forming an underlying diagonal brace. The part mounted to the wall includes an outwardly extending upper lip, under which the shelf edge is inserted. The diagonal brace portion is bolted to the lower edge of the wall mounted portion. The arrangement more closely resembles that of the British ""387 Patent Publication, discussed immediately above, than the present shelf support invention with its hollow shelves and completely concealed attachment means.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a shelving and attachment system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a shelving and attachment system which provides complete concealment for all shelf support and attachment components, leaving only the shelf itself (and adjacent wall or other vertical panel structure) visible. The present system may be used to form plural shelves secured to one, two, or more adjacent walls or panels, and/or to form shelves at internal and external corners of greater than, equal to, and more than, 90 degrees, thus providing considerably greater versatility than earlier shelf systems of the related art.
The concealed shelf attachment means of the present invention essentially comprises one or more relatively thin cleats which are permanently secured to the wall or other vertical panel where the shelf is to be installed, with a hollow, box-like shelf structure having one or more open sides corresponding to the number of cleats and support walls, being installed to the cleat(s). Alternatively, a xe2x80x9ccleat box,xe2x80x9d comprising a relatively deeper, built-up structure, may be secured to the wall, with the shelf fitting thereover. The upper and lower surfaces and side or edge panels of the shelf structure surround the cleat(s), thereby producing a completely concealed shelf attachment structure. The shelf may be permanently secured (nailed, screwed, etc.) to the concealed cleat(s), or may be removably secured thereto by means of mating gripping edges, threaded fasteners, or other means, as desired.
The interiors of the shelves of the present invention preferably include at least one rib extending between the upper and lower surfaces of the shelf structure, for additional structural strength and support of articles placed thereon. The provision of additional ribs within the hollow shelf structure enables the lateral edge or side panels to be removed as required, for passing the now open sides or edges between the upper and lower surfaces over laterally disposed cleats installed upon facing opposed walls. The laterally opposed cleats and mating shelf edges may include mating bevels or chamfers to provide additional security for the attachment, with the central cleat and shelf edges having a plain cut to allow the shelf edges to fit squarely thereover.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a shelving and attachment system providing completely concealed shelf attachment means for shelf installations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a shelving and attachment system providing such concealed shelf attachment means for shelves secured to a single wall or panel, as well as for shelves secured to two or more adjacent walls or panels and for shelves secured to internal and external corners of any practicable angle greater than, equal to, or less than 90 degrees.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a shelving and attachment system including at least one hollow, built up shelf structure having at least one support rib therein extending between the upper and lower panels or surfaces of the shelf.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a shelving and attachment system providing for permanent or temporary installation on a wall or panel structure, as desired.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a shelving and attachment system wherein the wall mounting means may comprise a relatively thin cleat, or may alternatively comprise a built up box structure extending outwardly from the wall or panel.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification and drawings.